This invention relates to an indicia tab construction for a paperboard container and exhibits particular utility with containers of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,508 issued to Beales. In the Beales construction a generally circular paperboard blank is provided with substantially diagonally running fold lines to permit a certain type of folding to form a container for a thin food item without squeezing the item, with the periphery of the blank provided having interengaging latching elements So as to permit a releasable latching of the container when it is folded about the several diametrical fold lines to enclose and package a food item.
In this type of container, as well as in other types of containers particularly adapted for fast food, there exists a need for indicia so that the assembler of the carry-out food package may readily designate the contents of the container to thereby inform both any intermediate server and the ultimate purchaser of the contents. Apart from manually marking the contents as with a crayon or pencil, the container art has evolved a variety of indicia tab constructions for this purpose.
While somewhat satisfactory for food container marking purposes, prior indicia tab constructions do not exhibit the advantages of the present invention.